Today There Will Be No Tomorrow
by kaycee rose
Summary: Warning Slash and Character suicide


Today There Will Be No Tomorrow

When my world faded to black no one was there to brighten it. I'm getting jaded as I drive through this dark storm hoping that I can succeed with my plan before it worsens. I've officially hit the end of my ropes. I bet you thought Jeff would be the one to crack but no it was me big brother Mattie. I was never good enough for you guys; even if I tried you still wouldn't love me.

I had to do this it's the only way I can be free of the chains the worlds created for me. I just can't take the crowd booing me and screaming for Jeff anymore what makes him so special anyway? Is it his childlike antics or is it because he's the so called charismatic enigma and can never be hurt? It doesn't matter that he was addicted to fucking vykaden of all things or that he nearly destroyed TNA in one night does it? No I bet it doesn't, but when I screwed up once just fucking once I get sent to rehab and fucking trashed by people I thought I could trust.

Let me guess you're probably thinking "get over it Matt it's life" but I won't I can't stand seeing the sight of daylight anymore because there is no happiness to wake up to now that Shane's moved back to his own house. I'm so alone it's almost as if I can trace every step that all the ones I once loved took around the house. I can still smell Amy's perfume clinging to the only shirt I've got left of hers. Sweet, sweet Coco Chanel.

She was the only girl I ever loved and she cheated on me with my ex best friend Adam. Why'd you do it Amy we could've been a family like you wanted why'd you give that up? I could deal with you almost marrying Kane because you did it to keep me safe, but why Adam? Wait don't tell me I don't want to hear it. I never thought that it would end because you got up in my head like that. I only wanted to stay and love you right.

What's worse than that is that only two people looked up to and supported me through out my whole career. Those people are Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. Shan I'll start with you, why'd you stick around and deal with my bullshit? Day in and day out I treated you like shit, I beat the hell out of you and tricked you into thinking it was just a lesson. I only abused you because I knew how you felt for me for fucks sake Shannon everyone knew you were in love with me and deep down inside I loved you back I really did. And in the end I still love Shan, because when you died I broke down begging you to breathe, begging you to say gotcha Mattie but I knew you wouldn't. You're green eyes were lifeless as you rasped out "I love you Matt….even if you don't feel the same" and I cried for the first time in a over two decades because I just let you die without ever telling you how I felt. Without ever apologizing for all I did to you and it kills me inside. I'll see you soon though and then I'll spend the rest of my eternity with you, because I was and still am in love with you even though I'm with Shane now.

This now brings me to you babe you know I love you right and I would never do anything hurt you, but every time I look at you I see him. Y'all are so much a like in so many ways but yet you're so different. From your sultry brown eyes, the way you roll your hips against mines, to the way your lithe body writhes underneath me. That's when you're the prettiest and to me you're beautiful an you deserve better than me. It kills me inside knowing that you'd take a bullet straight through your heart just for me because Shannon would do the same and in the end he did. Only twenty- one years old and he ended his life for me and all I want to do is save you from that very same fate. I guess it really won't matter since I'll be dead by sunrise and you'll get the shock of your life. Your Mattie bears bloody cut filled boy will be laying lifeless on the spot he loved most, Shannon's grave. I'm sorry it had to end like this Shane but I can't take another day in this cruel world without him. I won't you too remember all the good times when you miss me and know that you're never alone I promise I'll visit and maybe I'll bring Shannon, and never forget that I love you my beautiful hurri-dork.

As I lean back against his tombstone I can't help but wonder why. Why take a man so beautiful, so full of life and leave me to be tortured with the memories of the night he to his own life? Why make me remember his innocent green eyes that begged me to save him when they knew I couldn't? These questions will stick with me until my last breath because I truly wish I knew the answers to the questions. Another cut and I'm starting to fade into the darkness as I see vibrant green eyes staring back at me. I must being seeing things, it can't be possible can it? Shannon it can't be you baby it just can't be. "Spend eternity with me Mattie we can finally be together" you whispered softly as a smile crept on to your young features.. My breathing is beginning to grow shallow as I try to push the words out "I will…I…Love…..you Shannon" I rasped out before taking one last breath and finally succumbing to my fate.

Shannon's smile was wide and energetic as he stood leaning against his own tombstone whispering "Here lies the tortured soul of Matthew Moore Hardy. Hated by many loved by two. No one can imagine his despair in his last hours, but one thing they can imagine is that he's in a better place with the man he loved. It's only a shame that we couldn't see behind the mask to see the broken eyes begging for help. May your spirit rest in peace Mattie". The heart wrenching words lay forever etched into the tombstone next to Shannon's. He waited patiently for Matt to show up so they could start their happy ever after for all eternity. As the wind blew harder Shannon noticed a dark curvy figure making its way over to him, it was Matt who only smiled longingly at him through the bangs that lay in his eyes. Matt whispered shyly with bright chocolate brown eyes "I told you I couldn't live without you Shan I really couldn't".

Adam and his twin Christian smiled at each other and said in unison before closing the book "And thus end the tale of a tortured soul that found love in death. Join us again in the dark woods to hear another tale of love, suicide, and unfulfilled dreams". Sniffing the air Adam groaned "Oh come the fuck on Andrew did you piss on yourself again". Nodding the young blond cried out in defense "You told me not to move or else you'll send me to live with Mr. McMahon for the summer. He's icky he makes me file his toenails. ". Adam sighed and looked over at Christian who had quickly fallen asleep upon finishing the story. Mumbling quietly Adam twirled a strand of Christian's long hair "You just don't know how beautiful you are from your long golden blond hair going every which way to the way your nose scrunches up when you're mad. Now I finally see why Matt killed himself, because it'd hurt like hell to lose the one you loved and I love you". Leaning over a little he gently placed a sweet but chaste kissed on the sleeping blonds lips before picking up there three year old son Andrew and taking him into the bathroom to bathe him. Unbeknownst to him two figures sat watching him interact with his son smiling and linking their hands together fore this was only one of there many stops.


End file.
